


Claiming the Bird

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, NSFW, Other, PWP, Riding Crops, Temperature Play, a certain muzzle makes an appearance, banter is key, bdsm relationships are cute as heck, because fuck that noise, did i mention this is violent?, it's spark and noire, it's violent, noire's gender is not revealed, punching happens, this is violent as shit buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire wanted to be the one in control. Spark and Noire have arranged their scene and it's finally time. Noire gets to have what they want. It's brutal and harder than Spark expected it to be, but really, it's Noire. He shouldn't have expected any different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> I almost named this "Claiming the Birb" but it didn't fit the fic one bit. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you Lils for being the bestest editor ever and for the humor-usage. You are a gem.

Noire smoothed their lover's hair around the familiar worn brown leather. When they had spoken about this scene Noire had asked to use a gag, and Spark agreed, smiling. Less than a week later he had sent them a picture with the old muzzle, a wicked smirk beneath it. The text sent shortly after was simple enough for Noire to understand, even with their hand in their pants. 

 

_ Let's make sure I can safeword just in case. I think you'll enjoy this as a compromise. If you agree… send me a little something sweet back. _

 

Noire had simply called him from the bathroom where they were rubbing out a quickie. Spark had laughed but found it endearing. He ended up encouraging Noire the whole time. After he offhandedly commented, “I guess you don’t care what I had to tell Willow to get the muzzle then?”

 

Noire had been blushing too much to respond properly. They cared, although they hadn’t admitted anything at the time.

 

Now Noire was pressing soft kisses over Spark's shoulders. He was spread out, chained so wonderfully vulnerable for Noire's pleasure, it was beautiful. “Chains okay?”

 

“Perfect?”

 

“Not gonna snap them on me, are you, birdbrain?”

 

“No, you picked up good ones. They’re well made.” Spark was reassuring. He smiled softly at Noire. He knew that the other rarely dominated their lovers and had never thought that they’d be allowed this with Spark given the usual nature of their encounters. “You… talked to one of the others did you?”

 

“Maybe. Eyes front.” Noire totally had. These were actually bought from the same place Candela got hers. Spark wasn’t going anywhere.

 

He complied and the reward for his efforts was a cold slick finger starting to work its way inside him. “No foreplay?”

 

“Someone is looking for punishment.” Noire countered, finger twisting. He grunted and glared back at them. “You know you’re not supposed to speak out of turn, Spark. Address me properly next time. I’m going to stuff you up with that plug you’ve be dying to use on me. Yes, that one. The one that’s  _ too big _ to use just yet. You keep saying it’s not so bad. Well, you get to prove it now.”

 

Spark’s eyes lit up almost dangerously. It was something he could handle and that much was quickly apparent to his lover. Spark was more than fine with being stuffed full. “I’ll address you properly when you’re ready to slip into scene, not before Noire. Remember, you can safeword too.”

 

“But I’m the one that’s-”

 

“In control? So if I toe out of line and keep saying stuff that makes you want to slit my throat and you can’t figure out how to shut me up because you’re too upset what will you do then?” Spark sighed, eyes prying into Noire’s mind for answers.

 

“I’ll safeword. Thank you for pointing it out. It wasn’t something that occurred to me.” Noire kissed Spark’s cheek. “Eyes forward, brat.”

 

“Alright, alright. Just wanted to make sure you knew. We discussed a lot about what’s on and off limits to use as verbal ammunition but still, you never know what might actually hurt mid-scene. Thanks for listening and not just brushing me off, yeah?”

 

“Always, Spark,” Noire whispered quietly, slipping their second finger in, getting a grunt from Spark. “Relax.”

 

“I’m try-ing!” he huffed back.

 

“Stop being petulant and breathe. Think about last night. Think about the face I made when you channeled electricity right between my legs and made me scream,” Noire whispered huskily. They curled his fingers against his prostate. Spark moaned and his hips bucked. Noire chuckled. Getting Spark to finally let go was going to be a chore but it was going to be well worth the effort of the task.

 

“You were so pretty. Didn’t want to stop. Didn’t want to let you leave bed this morning,” He panted, his eyes just started to glow. 

 

“You had to and see where it got you.” Noire slid in a third finger and then nipped at Spark’s earlobe. The glow in his eyes grew. The fingers pulled away with a wet noise and were quickly replaced with a plug. “Good bird.”

 

Electricity crackled.

 

Noire looked on, watching Spark at a slight distance, watching Zapdos. This was something else. For a moment it seemed as if everything was going to hell in a handbasket but then everything calmed in a sudden moment, the room silent except for Spark’s panting. “Good…”

 

Spark didn’t reply, eyes a sickly yellow gold, reigning raw power in. It was a lot to ask. He wasn’t meant to submit that part of himself like this. Yet here was Noire, asking for it all. Leave it to a Rocket like them to be greedy.

 

“I’ve got you, Spark. Give me this for a little while. When it’s done you’ll be free to fly again,” Noire whispered. Something shifted and Noire wasn’t sure what but Spark’s breath calmed.

“I’m ready.”

 

“Okay. I-” Noire paused at the doorway and looked back at their lover. It looked like they were about to say something else before they spoke again, “Thank you for this. It’s appreciated.”

 

“Noire,” Spark growled, his tone bordering on an order. The opposite of what they had planned.

 

The door shut behind Noire and they each gathered themselves for a long moment. This was going to be incredibly new, and although they knew Spark shouldn’t be chained up on their own for long it was likely to cause less harm if they both had the time they needed to get in the right headspace. Noire heard the cough Spark was using to signal their readiness. A few breaths later they entered.

 

“Instinct, well isn’t this sweet.” Noire sneered. They were enemies now, not lovers. For this scene to work, they had never been lovers. Familiarity had to be left at the door, along with mercy and fondness. It was a dangerous game to play, but that was the fun of it. Having Spark submit was it’s own reward, they didn’t doubt that. “Did someone lose their way on the route to the elite Four?”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Rocket.” Spark spat back.

 

“Is that what you children over at Team Instinct do? Spend all day jacking off instead of training. No wonder you were so easy to capture.”  _ An easy taunt, good, and one that won’t sting as he gets used to this. I need this to work. _

 

“At least we’re not perverted fucks like you,” he called back.

 

Noire laughed coldly. “Perverted fucks, hm? Well… if that’s what you want, we’ll see how much you can endure.”

 

“What?” Spark blinked. He wasn’t expecting Noire to let the mood turn quite that fast. Was Noire really just going to have at him like that?

 

“Don’t think too hard, Spark, you’ll burn out your brain. You’re hardly the brightest of the bunch.”

 

“Listen, Rocket-”

 

The punch to Spark’s gut was sudden and knocked the breath out of him. He was barely able to stand on his feet and the chains attached to him rattled. “Don’t think it’ll be easy to please me, Instinct. I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied. I suggest you start calling me ‘Master.’”

 

“Fuck you,” he grunted. His knees felt weak. Another punch, and another, and another. The blows kept coming, mercilessly. The blows stopped as suddenly as they started and a single finger hooked in that muzzle careful not to get too close to the maw of the beast. Even pressure pulled, forcing Spark to look up.

 

“Well, Instinct?”

 

“I won’t break...”

 

“What a dumb bird,” Noire hissed venomously and stepped away, face curling in disgust. A crack of lightning shot through the air and hit one of the walls. “Cute, but I know you won’t kill me. It would hurt your precious Blanche too much. Articuno’s chosen wouldn’t forgive you. That’s why I was given this task after all.”

 

Spark took in a sharp breath.  _ We didn’t talk about this. What the fuck is Noire doing?  _

 

Noire’s boots clicked on the floor behind him then suddenly ice was pressed against his spine. He hissed at the shiver-inducing cold at the small of his back. “Is this what you and my twin play at? Temperature games? I see how hard you are.”

 

“My boner is just confused-” 

 

“Right, just like it was when I was hitting you.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Shut your mouth before you get drool everywhere. Oh, and do try to address me properly before I have to do something drastic,” Noire hissed and bit his shoulder hard. It would be bruised for at least a week but right now it was an angry red. Spark was the one being marked now. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Electricity crackled up the chains. Noire’s laughter was ringing in his ear.  _ What the fuck? _

 

“No.”

 

“No?” There was that laughter again. Noire reached down and cupped his cock and balls in their ice-filled hand. “Are you sure?”

 

“Fuck-!”

 

“I can arrange that.” The ice pulled away, seemingly merciful. Noire returned and pulled out the plug and Spark thought that maybe his lover wanted to make this a short and sweet scene, until he felt the cold. He cried out and tried to squirm away. Noire didn’t let that happen. “It’s an ice dildo. Made it myself. I bet Blanche fucks you like this. Something special you two share, hm?”

 

“Rocket b-b-”

 

“Don’t make me stop to get ice for your cock too. You know what it will take to get me to stop the cold.” Noire crooned stroking his cock in a warm hand. It felt so good. Spark couldn’t keep his hips from pressing into that touch even if he wanted to. 

 

“Fuck you. It’ll melt before I give in.” Spark was shivering just as much as he was giving into the pleasure of it all. Noire knew his words were a lie, likely just for the sake of the scene. They played along, because it worked too damned well in their favor.

 

“Very well… I’ll get more creative, birdbrain. Keep the dildo in. If it drops- ” They scoffed, “well, you don’t want to know what I’ll do.”

 

Spark didn’t reply. The task he was given was enough for him to focus on. He had played similar games with Blanche. Noire hadn’t been far off the mark when they accused him of that. Cold muscles didn’t want to behave when trying to shiver and generate heat. They wanted to behave even less when Noire started in on him with the crop. He was going to be a mess of bruises worse than the ones he had left on Noire.  

 

Noire didn’t stop. Mercy wasn’t in this game, especially not for Spark. He was sobbing, weight hanging on his arms entirely and knees floating above the ground. It all hurt and he looked down, seeing the dildo on the ground, a few tears landing beside it. 

 

“Ma-master!” Everything stopped. And a soft hand brushed through his hair. 

 

“Good bird. You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you, Instinct?” Noire was practically purring. He walked around and smirked before biting at Spark’s neck. 

 

“Ah-”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Noire chuckled darkly. Their eyes were a deep green and focused on Spark intently. “I’ll make you behave like a perfect pet in due course. For now, keep calling me Master.” Noire was rough, exceedingly so. Spark was bitten more times than he could count and tears streamed down his face. It hurt to hold back like this and yet he was still hard. Sobs filled the room and they barely sounded like his own voice anymore. It was twisted. Was this how it was supposed to be?

 

Then Noire kneeled in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. “Wha-”

 

“I’m going to suck you off, not because you deserve it but because I think it’ll be funny. You’ll never be able to escape the shame of this, of being forced to cum for your enemy’s amusement. You’ll have no choice but to tell Blanche that you came for me if you ever escape. Tell my sweet twin that you enjoyed me and all this. Look at how easily you fall, Spark.” Noire’s voice went silent as they took their cock into their mouth. It was heaven. Spark had expected many things but not this. 

 

Pleasure spiked quickly. They knew how to do this far too well. Spark was unravelling rapidly, moaning and trying not to call out his lover’s name and break the mood. Noire took him deep in their throat, gagging softly around his cock. Spark could only whimper.

 

His hips rocked and Noire slipped two fingers inside him, working away at his prostate. That earned them a nice loud cry of pleasure. It only took a few thrusts then Spark shuddered, back arched as his orgasm tore through him. Small bolts of lighting jumped between his fingertips as he sobbed his pleasure. 

 

The chains clinked slightly as he came down from his orgasm, panting. The yellow gold receded from his eyes. He had to work a moment to summon up enough breath to speak, “Noire- my arms- Gumdrop?”

 

“Your safeword isn’t a question,” Noire huffed and stood, helping Spark onto his jelly-legs. “Let me know when you’re steady enough for me to get the key.”

 

Spark turned his head and kissed the tip of Noire’s nose, the only part of his lover he could reach. “I wanna finish or… I dunno. That was good. We’re doing this again sometime.”

 

Noire blinked and looked at Spark with an expression of incredulity. “Are your arms up for round two?” They wouldn’t protest another scene but they certainly would not let Spark keep going until he hurt himself.

 

“Yeah, as long as you don’t try and rip one out of it’s socket.”

 

“No promises, Instinct. Can I get that key?” Noire scoffed.

 

“I think so, Rocket.” He smiled cheekily. Even the sound of breathing in the room went silent as Noire kissed Spark breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
